Case File 13: Splitting The Atom, Part 1
Splitting The Atom, Part 1 is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. Summary After Julian becomes the Silver Ranger, the team has to face the Twins and Scowl at their most powerful. Featured Lineup: ''Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Navy, Silver Rivals: Cyan, Orange Plot The gale whispers through the lush garden. Plants are pushed around without being uprooted. The green aura is blown across. Odagiri is at peace in his garden. "SLAM!!" "ODAGIRI YOU CUR!" The peace is disturbed. He opens his eye to see. His face looking dismissively. It's the rangers, and Julian. Raiden continues his tirade. "YOU MADE US ALL WASTE OUR TIME!" Will and James try to restrain him. "I SAT IN A TRUCK FOR HOURS! YOU DARE WASTE THE TIME OF A GOD??!?!?" Odagiri gets up from his meditative state. "Your friend is not going to cool down is he?" He then throws a disk at Raiden and presses a button. Raiden is then shocked and falls over, knocking out. "That's better." That's NOT better for the rest of the rangers however. The 5 remaining rangers walk up to Odagiri, as Julian stands in the background. "So let me get this straight." Ryan begins. He places his hands over his face in exhaustion. He lets out a long sigh. "You called us. US for help. Made US fly out here, on my dollar by the way, made US bring out our resources and stuff. Made US go through out with your plan, and almost got us killed, only for HIM to get what you're looking for." "That's right!" Odagiri says enthusiastically. "WHY??" The entire team shouts. Julian walks on to Odagiri and hands him back the Atom Metamorpher and the Silver Reactor. "Nevertheless it worked perfectly." He's changed his tone. He's not the same starstruck child anymore. "You guys aren't the best actors in the world, so keeping you in the dark was the BEST way for me to get Mr Odagiri's watch back." "Acting? DO you think this is a game?" Calvin says, anger in his voice. "We could have been looking for the Star Orb, and here we are, being diversions." Will whispers in anger. "No no no, you've got it all wrong. I needed you for more than just that!! The battle with Scowl is HERE! Not in America!" Odagiri says The team turns and looks at him. " It's probably time I tell you everything. You've been fighting Scowl for a while, so it's your right to know." He then explains the story of Captain Scowl. Scowl was an heir to a lavish French Estate, and the son of one of the scientists who experimented on Calvin and his troop. Calvin killed Scowl's father in is return, leaving him fatherless. In the early 1990s, Odagiri met the Young Scowl, a bright-eyed brilliant engineer. He saw limitless potential in the young man. All he needed was some direction. Brought along into the Odatech empire, Scowl had everything at his finger tips. All the cutting edge tech at his fingers. All except for, the Atom Silver powers. The nature of the Atom Silver powers, control over atomic size, placement, anything related to atoms, made it dangerous in the wrong hands. Upon him trying to get an up close look at at it, Scowl snuck into the chamber with the suit. He messed around with it a little, and soon fell into sub-atomic space, going beyond the limits of the suit's powers. "He saw, everything. Sub-Atomic Sub-Space. Time anomalies, black holes. Everything down there. I found the suit damaged because of him, and pulled him out." Odagiri says. Scowl learned about Atom Silver but was caught. Odagiri had to terminate Scowl's tenure. Scowl, in anger, vainly tries to recreate what he saw. Failure was the result, and his entire face was damaged and scarred. Put into a suken place, Scowl began to go mad because of the sub-atomic trip. He created a persona for himself, and attracted a rouge science empire around him because of his new nature. Captain Scowl, was born "He dubbed his new associates the Zero Institute." "The Zero Institute?" Ayumi responds "Yes. The Zero Institute. They are the enemies you've been fighting. You couldn't find them until I brought you here. This is their turf. This is our last stand. Him stealing my suit, and using it to construct that robot leads me to believe he's made breakthroughs in SOMETHING. We must stop him. For good. Forever..." Odagiri says. Meanwhile, Scowl is furious and torturing the Twins and Blake for their failures. "YOU FAILED ME YET AGAIN! YOU LOST MY PRIZED POSSESSION! YOU FOOLS!" He shocks the three again. "We were close master, I swear to get it back!" Blake says. "You imbicile! You and I know Odagiri a great deal. And we both know his determination to get his stuff back. YOu were luck the watch even HAD Atom SIlver in it. And you made me sink all my resources into this project. I told you there would be consequences...." Scowl says. "Please, no!" Lara says. "GRAAAA!" Peter screams as he and the others are shocked. "Let me send out the Mirror Man. He has the necessary power to get back the Metamorpher. I won't fail you again!" "You better not." Scowl releases them. "If you do, I won't be so kind!" he growls. Odagiri, Ryan, Will, and Jullian examine the Metamorpher for any of Scowl's programs. The SIlver Ranger is lost in the science speak, and left befuddled. Calvin gets a call from his therapist, Dr. Antoine Benzema. "Hello Calvin, It's been a little while since I last saw you. Just checking in on you to see if you're doing alright." "Yeah I'm fine. I'm doing okay." "Is it work? Work hours really long?" Benzema says knowing the answer. Calvin and Benzema continue to talks a little. Calvin remembers his dream in which he saw the name "Dr. Zidane Benzema" experimenting on him. He thinks back to Odagiri's story. He brushes it off, thinking it must just be a coincidence. Blake and the Twins suit up. Blake transforms into Mirror Man. "That fool will fall at MY hands." Lara's ears perk up at it. "Fool? Who?" Blake responds. "Scowl! I modded the watch. Whenever he would use it, it would shrink him down to Sub-Atomic size forever! But that young punk took it instead and stupifingly put it on. He's probably in great pain now. But no matter. Once I get it back, I'll dispose of Scowl. And soon, I'LL be the head scientist." He transforms. "And if you try to stop me, you'll end up like Scowl as well!" Peter and Lara find a common goal with Blake. "If it helps us escape from Scowl, we'll help you!" Lara says. Soon enough, Mirror Man and the Twins are on the scene again. The 7 rangers race out to stop them. The two sides face off. The lines as introduced are Calvin, Ryan, Ayumi, Raiden, Will, James, and Julian. They face off against Blake, Lara, and Peter. Battle breaks out between them. Calvin and Ayumi fight Mirror Man, while Ryan and James battle Peter. Raiden and Will try to fight Lara. Julian joins Calvin and Ayumi. They quickly realize how it is Mirror Man functions. He copies and neutralizes the rangers fight styles by copying them. "I can't land a single hit!" Ayumi states. "He's just reflecting our attacks!" Calvin responds. "We don't have time for this! Let me end this right here, right now! ATOMIC JUMP!" "''ATOMIC JUMP" ''His Atom Metamorpher activates as he pushes up on it. Julian jumps into the air, ready to destroy the Mirror Man "ATOMIC KICK!" "''ATOMIC KICK!" '' Mirror Man is not worried at all. He stands upright ready to take the brunt of the attack. As Julian nears him with the kick, he begins to rapidly shrink. Shrink and shrink, and shrink... He soon disappears into sub-atomic space, the same place Scowl fell into. The Metamorpher drops to the ground "HAHA! IT WORKED! Now that he's done away with..." He goes to pick up the Metamorpher, but Calvin tosses his shield at him. Ayumi is able to roll in and collect the gun and fire back at Mirror Man again. In the meanwhile, Lara and Peter lose the edge as they are outnumbered. The plan to get the Metamorpher is falling apart at the seams. Mirror Man walks up to Ayumi and begins to wrestle for the Metamorpher. Eventually, the rangers are able to get the Reactor, but Mirror Man gains the Metamorpher. Outnumbered, Mirror Man takes a tactical retreat. "This will have to do for now, Twins! Retreat!" Peter zooms the three away. "They got the Metamorpher back!" Ryan yells in anger. Will looks over at Calvin with the reactor. "What happened? Where's Julian?" "Julian...He just disappeared..." Calvin says with a fear in his voice. Meanwhile, Julian begins to fall deeper and deeper into Sub-Atomic Space. Faster and faster he falls, "''How~do~I~stop~this~thin-in-in-in-ing?!?!?" ''Julian tries to catch onto the things he sees, but fails Mirror Man and the twins regroup with Scowl. He berates the three for their inefficiency and dismisses them. However, he calls out Lara. "Lara!" She shivers and turns around. "Yes, Captain Scowl?" She stutters. "I've heard that some PARTS of this operation have, how do you say, become disgruntled." He walks up to her and runs his hand through her hair. "You wouldn't happen to know WHO exactly is disgruntled, would you?" Lara secretly reads Scowl's mind. She sees that he's suspicious of Mirror Man. She assures him nothing is happening. Meanwhile, the remaining rangers return to Odagiri. He walks out of his workshop, dirtied after working on something. He sees the team and their defeated state. Instantly, he knows "Julian. He fell in didn't he?" He is unreasonably levelheaded. Odagiri tells them to leave Julian alone, as he'll get out of this himself. This is what he's been trained to do. The team is perplexed. Not long after, Mirror Man and the Twins mobilize again, leaving the teams forced to face them minus Julian. "Hold your fire! I can to propose a trade." Mirror Man growls "Trade?" Calvin's face scrunches up at the thought that Mirror Man wants to trade. "Yes, a trade. Look, I've researched that Reactor for years. And the only way you're gonna get your friend back from Sub-Atomic Space is if you give it to me. I'll pull him out, you get your friend, we end this squabble at long last." Mirror Man makes his demands clear. "And give you the Atom Reactor? To Scowl? Never!!" Ryan takes a hardline stance against the Trio. They begin to bicker back and forth, until a breaking point. "ENOUGH" Calvin yells. "We'll give you the reactor. Just give us Julian back." "WHAT?!??!" Ryan begins to panic. "You know they won't bring him back! He's lying!" "We came here to fight anyway! Might as well see if we can avoid it outright. If not, then just all the more reason to destroy them." Calvin then tosses the Reactor. As Mirror Man catches it however, he begins to convulse and twitch. Scowl is activating the reactor's growth switch... "NOOOO!!!!" Mirror Man says as he grows. The Rangers are tossed backwards because of the growth. The forestry causes trees to fall over on both sides. Peter tries to save Lara, but a tree falls on his leg. Lara isn't able to stop all of the falling debris. "LARA!! LOOK OUT!!" She is caught under the trees. "NO! NOOOO! HEELLLLPP! SOMEBODY! MY SISTER! HELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!" The screams of horror come out of Peter's voice as he flails in vain to escape the trees. Another tree falls pushing a patch of land over to Peter, a patch with the Atom Metamorpher.... Mirror Man walks toward the rangers, looking for the Metamorpher. As he does, out pops the StarFleet Megazord. "LETS FINISH HIM OFF QUICKLY!" Calvin yells "Told you it was trap!" Ryan whispers. They battle shortly, but the Megazord gains the edge and defeat him. Mirror Man is destroyed for good. In the fiery explosive haze of his General's destruction, Scowl walks out on the the battle field. Peter sees his devilish figure walk on the field as the ash rains down on his trapped body. The sleek red visor beems in foggy blurr. Peter hides himself in attempt to save himself and his sister. Scowl picks up the Atom Metamorpher, and fires at the dropped timber. It causes them to fly off from the ground, into the air. Peter begins to fear the worst. Scowl slowly walks toward his now cleared path. He holsters the Metamorpher and retrieves, Lara... Near death, Scowl wakes her up and begins to talk. "What? How did you find me?" Lara barely lets out." "Ah Lara, ''ma fille, ''you are much too valuable for me to lose here. That Mirror Man, he was stealing you two away from me. I needed to dispatch of him in the most useful way possible. Alas, he failed me yet again." She coughs. With a raspy voice she lets out a silent. "Peter..." "Your brother, ''mon fils, is nowhere to be found. Don't worry, he is of no consequence to my pan." Peter hears this and is confused. "In actuality, you aren't either. You two betrayed me, my goals. And planned to destroy me. I knew of everything the whole time. Who do you think GREW Mirror Man." Lara begins to breathe heavily in pain. "Shhh, It's okay, ma fille, ''it will be over soon. You don't need your mind anymore. What's next is best for us." Peter begins to freak out. Scowl and Lara escape in his plane. Peter breaks out of his trap, but is too late. He slumps down to the floor and realizes what he must do: He must team up with, the Power Rangers EDF... Julian continues to fall in Sub-Atomic Sub Space... Debuts *Mirror Man Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Mission 19: A Dark Soldier (Story) *Mission 17: Stand Up! Chouranger Atom! (Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011